


I'm Not Leaving Your Side

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Married Life, Romance, Trust, War, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Based on the artwork we got last night. Also inspired by Injustice 2.





	I'm Not Leaving Your Side

"You may kiss the bride," the priest announces smiling before the newly-weds.

Barry uncovers her veil and smiles leaning in to kiss her  _wife._ He could say that word over and over and over again if he wanted to. He's been waiting for this day for over 10 years. When his lips touch hers, he can feel Iris smile against him and he smiles back. The crowd of friends burst into a clapping fit and Barry's sure he can hear Joe blow his nose for the 10th time during the ceremony. But, how can he blame him, he's been waiting for this day ever since he saw the happily married couple interact for the first time.

Everything's going swell when a portal opens up right behind the gazebo. The priest has already left the scene as he has no business of doing anything else, the nasty looking dopplegangers step out of the portal looking quite hostile. Barry grabs his wife's waist dashing her to the side when Oliver's doppleganger shoots an arrow. Barry looks at her wife contently and Iris stares right back at him. "Iris, I can't let you be here."

"I'm your wife, Barry. I'm not leaving your side."

"Iris," he says frowning, "please let me protect you."

She opens her mouth to speak before Joe grabs her and pulls her away from the scene. Barry takes one last glance at her wife before his eyes start flashing. He slows down time, looking around the scene trying to scope out the hostiles but then he notices, there's a speedster, he's wearing a version of the Reverse Flash suit and he's smirking right at him. Barry takes off the rival right behind him, they battle fiercely, somehow making their way to a highway.

Back at the location of the wedding, Oliver is trying to move the pedestrians out of the way. He orders Diggle to move the regulars out of the area. When Vibe and Killer Frost approach him he asks them how well they can handle their powers. "How well do you mean?" Vibe asks right before a red beam of light seperates them. Kara, but it's not Kara. It's her doppleganger. Her suit is in the inverse colors of the original suit. The three of them start shooting, Oliver with Arrows, Cisco with soundwaves, and Caitlin with icicles but all the attacks are deflected by the suit. Kara is fighting off rogue Oliver when she notices her friends are in trouble, she zooms over to her rogue doppleganger almost as fast as Barry would and punches her, shooting her back a well amount of miles. The four of them return to the scene helping their fellow superfriends. 

Barry is up against a car window, the speedster's hand raised while it starts vibrating. The owner of the car is screaming as well as her baby. Barry closes his eyes, preparing to perform the trick he's learned while he was gone. Pure Speedforce energy. He charges up rather quickly and slows down time, punching the evil speedster a couple times, he goes flying and Barry runs after him. They're against a wall and Barry's struggling to keep him centered. "Who are you?" he asks grunting.

"I'm you. Barry Allen, resident of Earth X."

"X?"

"I thought you'd know a lot more, Bartholomew, considering how much time you spent in that hell. I noticed you learned how to charge your power."

"Well, I've got a lot more tricks up my sleeve," Barry says grabbing him. 

He runs back in time, knocking him against the ancient Egyptian sphinx, then going further in time knocking him against the jaw of a T-Rex, then returns back to the wall summoning a duplicate of the two speedsters, knocking the doppleganger against himself. He's knocked out, he can see that. Barry rushes back to the scene and everything looks fine. The dopplegangers are knocked out on the floor. Barry finds Oliver and speeds up to him, Diggle by his side. Diggle tries not to flinch, but he does, moving away so he can go be sick. "Fuck you, Barry!" he says as the liquids erupt from his mouth.

"Sorry, Dig," he says feeling guilty. 

"Barry, who were those people?" Oliver asks.

"Dopplegangers, I heard. From Earth X, I was battling my doppleganger, we had a little talk and he told me where he's from. There was no other information."

"They looked kinda high-tech. Their Earth has probably developed," Oliver says thinking.

"I could do more digging with Cisco, he can vibe to different Earths," Barry says suggesting.

"I don't think so, this is your wedding."

"My wedding was ruined," he says frowning, "I don't even know where Iris is."

Joe turns up behind them. "Barry," he says acknowledging the hero.

"Joe," he says turning around, "where's Iris? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, she's back at the loft. It took a lot of strength, she wouldn't budge, kept on saying she needed to see her husband."

 

Barry hasn't even responded, he's running to the loft. He phases through the door to find Iris at the window exactly where she sat when he sang to her. She hears his footsteps and looks up at him smiling. 

"You okay?" she asks in her sweet voice. 

He nods her head, "And you?"

"Me? I'm fine. Our wedding isn't," she says chuckling a bit. Barry frowns but she cups his face. "Barry, don't beat yourself up. There's always time to reschedule and something tells me those aren't the end of whoever they were," Iris says smiling.

"Dopplegangers," Barry starts. Iris cocks her head in curiousity. This gives him the notion to continue. 

"Dopplegangers," he starts again, "from Earth X. The guy I battled told me. Said he was me. He didn't say anything else, I didn't give him the chance."

Iris looks puzzled. "But why would they come here?"

"I don't know," Barry says. 

"Well," Iris says standing up. Barry following her suit. "I need this dress off, care to do it for me?"

"I'd be honored to do the honors, Mrs. West," he says.

"Mrs. West-Allen, we're still married," Iris says looking at her husband.

"Mrs. West-Allen," he corrects himself.

"I like it. Has a nice ring to it," Iris says as Barry makes her way to her back. 

"Me too," Barry says the sound of the  _zip_ makes its way to their eardrums, "me too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Herro! Bai!


End file.
